Love Honor Obey
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: ONESHOT:After reading and drowning myself into the Danimina community I felt compelled to write my own little spiel about the Mesh of Danimina and Marriage for it isn't just a biding contract but a unique promise, forever embracing ones soul with another


_The sanctity of marriage is one that should always be upheld in dignity and respect, yet is seen tarnished daily by ritualistic arranged marriages, drive through chapels and and betrayal that spans over decades. Coming from a broken home, it is rare that I witnesses what a real marriage looks like yet when imagining it there it is not perfect either. A spiritual bond..An emotional connection...It's more than just an 8-letter word._

_** -NWJ**  
><em>

Daniel grinned giddily as he felt the sun pour in through the velvety drapes, shining light onto the empty side of the bed. He laid back, his mind wandering with all kinds of thoughts and interests. As curiosity slowly came upon him, he jumped from the bed, gliding to the kitchen in Haynes sock on the marble floor as is he were on cloud nine. Though he really was. Finally married to the woman of his dreams, working the job of a lifetime; Everything was perfect,_ for now._

"Mrs. Meade..." Daniel sung playfully as he waltzed in the kitchen, a goofy grin on his face.

Wilhelmina looked up from her position at the counter, smiling as well. "That's Slater-Meade to you." She replied swankily as he walked behind her, laying an array of kisses upon her neck. She giggled, spinning around only to have her nose cross paths with his. "Morning."

Daniel smirked, lifting her onto the counter. "Morning." He whispered before kissing her aggressively, holding her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait." She stopped him, pushing him off and hopping down from the counter.

Daniel stood still, clearly confused as he watched her walk over to the cupboards. "Did you just turn away what could of been a _damn_ good quickie?"

"We're going to be late." She answered, pulling out a coffee mug and proceeding to the coffee pot.

Daniel shook his head, snatching the cup from her playfully. Wilhelmina looked up, her eyes playing dangerously on his fear of her. He reached behind her, moving the coffee pot out of the way and hiking her onto the counter. "So?" He answered, continuing what he had started.

**~N~**

_You are watching Fashion Buzz TV with Suzuki St. Pierre and this is Danimina watch. We are counting down the seconds until the newlyweds arrive for the first time at the Meade Publishing's building as Man and Wife. Just one week ago, the world was watching as the two tied the not, at the St. Patricks Cathedral, heavily adorned in white and Crystal decor. And what boney figure was missing? Claire Meade of course. She, against her better judgment, opted not to attend the ceremony and boy did she miss a treat. The shrimp was to die for! But did that stop Danny boy from sweeping his bride off to a secluded foreign country on his family's private island in Italy...certainly not...and we have proof...Oh..Here they are pulling up..._

Daniel stepped out first, a sense of nervousness weighing in with his delirious happiness. Not knowing what to feel, he ironed out the unseen creases on his gray Armani and stretched out his hand to his _wife. _The word echoed softly in his head, yet still pounding his cranium. _Wife ...Do you take this woman_ .?.._Wife..Lawfully wedded...wife_. They flashed through his thoughts as if a reality had just come over him. Realizing that his _wife_ was drowning in the swarm of paparazzi cameras and mics, he reached into the tsunami, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him and into the building.

Wilhelmina exhaled in relief, her hand finding Daniel's as they made their way to the elevator. "This is only the beginning."

Daniel nodded, pressing the button repeatedly, his palms sweating as he realized that his mother would be upstairs, waiting to scold him as is he were still a child. _No..Your a man..You married the woman you love...The love of your dreams.._His mother couldn't say anything, after all she stayed with a man whose manhood was used more than his toothbrush. A 40 year hell...She couldn't possibly have any valid input...He was happy and he wasn't going to allow the world of Mode to destroy the week long bliss that he had just enjoyed with his.._..wife._

"I do...I'm mean I know." He answered shakily.

"You okay?" Wilhelmina questioned, caressing his hand with her thumb as he sighed, his other hand massaging the worry lines on his face.

"Yeah..Yeah." He assured her, tightening his hold on her soft hand. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it briskly as the doors of the elevator opened promptly and they walked onto the shaft willingly as the paparazzi snapped away at the happy couple.

"Just fine." He muttered as the doors slowly came to a definitive close.

**~N~**

"Willie!" Marc yelled from the other side of the office as he watched her walk into her office. Immediately he jumped from the reception desk and threw himself into a jog behind her. He slid in the small crack that the door left, shutting it behind him. "Sooooo.." He smirked, running up to her desk and propping his head up on his elbows which sat on her desktop.

"So what?" Wilhelmina asked, a smile creeping upon her lips, knowing exactly what he was implying as she shook her coat from her shoulders

"Oh c'mon Willie, don't make me beg...How was it?" Marc asked childishly, his feet jumping with anticipation.

"I don't know what you are referring to." Wilhelmina answered coyly, picking up a file from her desk. Her stare flicked from Marc to the file, a smirk forming as she nearly busted with excitement. Finally she slammed down the file, joining Marc in his position. "It was absolutely incredible."

Marc squealed, still wondering. "So...is Daniel..packing."

"Marc..This isn't the first time we've had sex."

"I know."

"Wait..what do you mean _you know?"_

Marc scoffed, flailing his arms. "Oh please Willie, NO ONE has that many lunches with Tom Ford."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes at his obvious joy. Her laughter soon died down into a small smile, her mind reminiscing over her and Daniel's frequent rendezvous in the Mode closet, Mode men's room..Mode cafeteria...And they wonder why she doens't eat there.

"Wil-" Marc started but was cut off by the shushing sound coming from Wilhelmina's lips. She held up her finger quickly, meaning for him to pause. She peeping her head outside of her office door, her finger then calling Marc over.

"What is it?" Marc whispered, peeking over her shoulder, his hands resting on her collarbone to see passed her hair.

Wilhelmina hissed, plucking his fingers as she watched the screaming match go on between Daniel and Claire, curiosity and anger building with her as she decided to march over. Marc's eyes widened, running behind her in fear for Claire's life and Wilhelmina's third strike.

"I am a grown ass man okay!" Daniel retorted angrily, his face red with frustration as his fists condensed back in forth.

"And you made a grown man's mistake!" Claire shouted back, pointing back to the door that Wilhelmina and Marc were hiding behind.

"Mom you cannot run my life...She is my wife and you will respect her."

"Your wife?...The woman who has tried to ruin our family for the last 5 years...Hell Daniel you married her in the same church that she tried to marry YOUR FATHER!" Claire yelled, not seeing the light. Not comprehending what he could possibly feel for this woman who could not even be human, for in Claire's eyes she was just an angry rat awaiting her chance to sink her teeth into the Meade Empire.

"I don't care...The past is the past!..Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Than how come you haven't talked to Tyler in over 4 months...What about his past."

"That is completely different and you know it." Daniel answered lowly, his voice deepening from mental exhaustion. "That is my wife...She has tried to make amends with you and you simply refuse...We invited you to her bridal shower...You didn't show..And and then you don't even show to the wedding!"

"Why would I want to watch you make the biggest mistake of your life...You keep telling me about how much you love her...but does she even love you...Are you fighting me over a woman who could car less if you crawled in a hole and died." Daniel was silent, not knowing why he couldn't speak as his mouth ran a desert dry. The words sat on his tongue, paralyzed and unmoving. "She...She-...She.." Heeh stammered, his throat beginning to dust and the little boy set in, looking up at his mother. He felt himself becoming small with each passing second and blink as if his age were reversing and he was young child again. Daniel huffed, turning around and storming away. He slammed the door behind him only to find a blurry eyed Wilhelmina behind it. He started to speak but was too late as Wilhelmina wasn't interested and she turned to leave.

He grunted loudly, turning to the wall and jabbing it but to no avail, pulling back in pain. He shook his hand, embarrassed as a small crowd formed around him and a color coated Betty ran towards him, concern etched over her non-braced face.

"Daniel what the-" And then she was interrupted as well, Daniel turning back to Claire's office and swinging the door open.

"Hey mom." Daniel called out, his voice mellowing as he massaged his throbbing hand.

Claire looked up from her pacing, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she paused in deep thought. Daniel smirked, walking over as felt his size double with each step.

"Yes She loves me...And do you how I know? She told me...Every day she tells me...When we wake up; She tells me...We we got to sleep; She tells me...When she smiles she tells me...When she laughs at my corny jokes she tells me...When she tolerates my crazy ass mother even though she doesn't have to...She tells me...I don't need your validation...or any one else's." And with that he was gone, the flaps of his suit waving goodbye behind him.

**~N~**

Daniel braced himself, smoothing the lapel of his suit as he entered her office cautiously, a bouquet of flowers in his hands as he neared her desk. Wilhelmina looked up shortly, her hands slowly reaching the top of her laptop to close it. She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in amusement. "So is this what we'll do if we have a fight. I get mad and you buy flowers."

"If it gets me makeup sex that same night then I'm game for anything."

Wilhelmina chuckled softly, can't helping but be humoured by his personality. He set the vase on her desk, then taking a seat across from her, his hand waiving her over. Wilhelmina rose a brow, rising from her desk slowly and making her way to his lap.

Daniel held onto her waist tightly, his head resting against her stomach as she stroked his hair softly. "Marc told me what you said to your mother." She stated, her voice soft as his hand rubbed against her back.

"Does this mean your not mad at me anymore?" Daniel questioned, his head still pressed against her.

"Not at you." She answered truthfully.

Daniel lifted his head, looking at her with furrowed brows. "Did someone say something to you?..Was it Suzuki?"

"No."

"Than who was it?"

Wilhelmina ran her hands through his hair lovingly, her shoulders shrugging as her mouth formed a thin monotonous line. "I just...It just really sucks when no one thinks your love is real."

Daniel snickered, amused by her word choice. "_Sucked?"_

"Blame my teenage daughter...The last time I talked to her she told me that I sucked rabbit apples...whatever those are."

Daniel's smile soon faded as he watched hers disappear and her eyes begin to glisten. "Hey..." Daniel soothed, pulling her closer to him.

Wilhelmina shook her head, pushing her emotions away, dabbing at her mascara. "I'm fine..really I just...She doesn't even believe that I love you...She called me a rich bitch who is so cold that I wouldn't spit on any one even if they were on fire."

"That's not true... Willie...She's just angry right now...You can't take everything that she says to heart."

"Than what about the tabloids...Calling me a Meade whore..Or the advertisers that pulled out when they heard we were getting married or the whispering employees or...your mother...what about her...does she matter?" She asked, genuinely looking for a real answer, something to take the doubt away.

Daniel huffed, realizing that they where were both having uncertainties, they were were both taking the brunt of the media spotlight. He finally realozed that he wasn't alone...Now all he had to do was convince his _wife. _ "No...no one else matters, Willie..When we decided to walk into this storm together it was just you and me...And when the dust settles it'll be..you and me."

Wilhelmina nodded, still unsure yet willing to trust her _husband_. Daniel lifted her hand, kissing it softly as her other fingers traced the lining of his cheek.

"Have I told you that i loved you today?"

Daniel smiled, shrugging. "A million times already." He answered as he took her hands into his, his mind beginning to wander once again but not to a place of doubt nor worry about the supposed burden that everyone seemed to make of marriage but of the woman he had right now.._His wife..._and the life that the TWO of them would build together,

_"As an expression that you are joined together in love - will you please hold up your hands and hold one another, so you may feel the gift that you are to each other. " The priest instructed. Wilhelmina slid her hands into Daniels as he clasped her gently, both smiling as the room grew silent._

_"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind. These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes; tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will help you to hold your family as lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."_

_The sniffles and camera snapping was all to be heard as the crowd watched the couple stare deeply into each other's eyes, the world blotted out. Amanda cried gently into the jacket of Marc, opting out for tissues. "That should be me...those should be my hands." She whined. Marc nodded, tears welling up in his and Betty's eyes as they watched the manifestation of an overdue relationship finally come to pass."Whatever you say Mandy."  
><em>

_"Your wedding rings represent the unconditional love that you have for one another and are a symbol of the vows that you will make today. Daniel, take this ring, put it on Wilhelmina's finger and recite your chosen vows."_

_Daniel nodded, slipping the sterling silver ring onto Wilhelmina's slim finger. " I, Daniel Jacob Meade take you, Wilhelmina Slater, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and respect you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through the best and the worst, the difficult and the may come, I promise I will always be there for you._

_"Wilhelmina, take this ring, put it on Daniel's finger and recite your chosen vows."_

_"I, Wilhelmina Slater take you, Daniel Meade, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and respect you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through the best and the worst, the difficult and the may come, I promise I will always be there for you...always." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes as her new life flashed before her eyes._

_"Wilhelmina and Daniel remember to treat both yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty or fear assail your relationship – as they threatened all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on what is right between you. In this way, you can ride out the times when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your lives together, your life together will be marked by abundance and love. Give to one another new experiences of joy. Challenge one another so that you may grow. May the love you hold for each other, now sealed in marriage, continue to mature with the passing years. May you never take each other for granted, but always experience the wonder of your union. Be slow to anger, quick to forgive, leaving no tracks of resentment behind each day. We who are present today, hope that the inspiration of this moment will never be forgotten. May all your days and years to come be filled with vision, joy and passion. May the love you now share continue to grow, and may the happiness you bring to each other be a continuing part of your life together. May you continue to laugh often and enjoy each other every day, steadfast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other. May your love be a sanctuary and a source from which you draw strength to live your lives with enthusiasm and imagination. May the people you touch in your lifetime know how much you love and care for one another and may you love one another forever. With friends and family, along with the sun, the moon, and the sea, I have the pleasure of announcing you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the groom!"_

_They all chuckled as Wilhelmina wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck, his arms pulling her waist closer, deepening their kiss. Pulling apart, he enveloped her into a tight embrace._

_"What happened to Love, Honor and Obey?"_

_Wilhelmina chuckled, pulling apart and lifting their bounded hands in celebration. "Do you really think that I'm going to __**obey **__you?"_

_Daniel laughed, pulling her closer. "Did I tell you I loved you today?"_

_Wilhelmina smiled as the camera snapped them walking down the aisle together. "A million times already."_

_And then it was just her and him, the two of them.  
><em>


End file.
